


Your Face

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mall, photo booth, silly faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy makes a silly face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most adorable couple ever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17702) by weighyourwars. 



> It started with [this post](http://weighyourwars.tumblr.com/post/43670726070/most-adorable-couple-ever) from [weighyourwars](http://weighyourwars.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Then came [my response](http://aeternamente.tumblr.com/post/43746511948/most-adorable-couple-ever). Then came [this ask](http://aeternamente.tumblr.com/post/43766748719/saw-your-comment-on-my-masterpiece-you-should). The rest, as they say, is history.

William Darcy did not make silly faces very often, Lizzie observed, but when he did, they took silliness to new and epic heights. Maybe it was a matter of the contrast with his usual, serious demeanor, or maybe it was something in the structure of his face, the way his eyes squinted, or the way his contorted mouth stretched at the usually-rigid lines of his jaw.

Whatever it was, it had a way of drawing an involuntary laugh out of Lizzie Bennet, whom he was currently accompanying on a trip to the mall. They were passing a booth in the food court that purportedly sold Chinese food, though the contents of the metal tubs behind the glass looked far from authentic in Darcy’s estimation.

Still laughing, Lizzie guided her boyfriend past the offending food vendor before his obvious disdain offended the poor teenaged workers lounging behind the cash register.

“What’s so funny?” Darcy asked.

Lizzie’s laughter was subsiding to intermittent giggles, and she managed to say, “Your  _face_.”

Darcy’s eyebrows knitted together. “My… is this a joke?”

Lizzie burst into giggles again.

“Lizzie,” Darcy said, pulling her by the arm so she was facing him. Her laughter was tugging the corners of his own mouth into a slight smile, one of his dimples threatening to deepen, though his eyes still bore a look of confusion. “What is this all about?”

“It’s just…” Lizzie sobered as she tried to come up with the right words. “The look you get on your face when you’re really uncomfortable or find something… distasteful, like that Chinese food—”

Darcy’s face contorted involuntarily at the mention, sending Lizzie into a fresh wave of laughter. “There! Like that!”

“Like what?”

Lizzie opened and closed her mouth a few times, lost for words. She cast a searching eye about her surroundings, thinking maybe if she could find a mirror or something. But wait—there was something better!

“Come on!” she commanded, pulling Darcy by the hand. He followed without a word as she led him to a nearby photo booth, fed some money into it, and dragged him inside.

“Lizzie, what—?”

“Okay, Will, now remember that Chinese food.”

It didn’t work. He didn’t look disgusted, just confused. And the camera was beginning to snap the pictures. She was getting desperate.

“Do it or I’ll make you do costume theater as your sister again!”

That did the trick. His whole body tensed up and he made the face she was going for just as the last picture snapped. She gave a triumphant cheer and raced out of the booth to wait impatiently by the slot which would soon produce the photographic evidence she needed.

Her very curious boyfriend emerged from the booth soon after her, just in time to see her extracting a long, thin strip of paper from the slot.

“There!” she said, pointing at the bottom-most picture on the strip.

Darcy looked at himself in the picture and made The Face yet again, mirroring his smaller, black-and-white self. “Do I really look like that?” he asked.

Lizzie nodded at the picture. “You have the evidence here before you.”

“I’ll try to avoid that particular expression in the future—”

Out of nowhere, Lizzie grabbed his head in her hands, wrinkling the photo strip against his left ear in the process. “William Darcy, don’t you dare!” she said, her stern, narrow eyes meeting his wide, startled eyes. “I love your ugly dumptruck face just the way it is.”

Darcy got over the shock of being thus accosted by his girlfriend, and his face took on a certain smugness that was usually the prelude to him saying something outrageously flirtatious. “You don’t really think I’m ugly,” he said, leaning forward and hitting her with his best smoldering gaze.

“Oh yeah?” she challenged, stretching up closer.

“Yeah,” he challenged right back. “I seem to remember you mentioning several times how handsome you thought I was on your video blog… even back when you hated me.”

She shrugged. “I guess you’re all right,” she said just before she met his lips in a brief kiss. She knew he wasn’t much of one for PDA, so she pulled back, even though in that moment, she really, really didn’t want to. “Well,” she said. “I think I’m done here. Shall we go home?”

“You haven’t bought anything.”

“Suddenly, I’m not in a shopping mood anymore…”


End file.
